


It's a Father Thing

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQPromptParty 2017 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father Figures, Missing Scene, Underworld (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: While in the Underworld, Robin makes a promise to an important man, father to father.





	It's a Father Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 22 August 2017  
> Word Count: 1245  
> Written for: [](http://oqpromptparty.tumblr.com)[](http://oqpromptparty.tumblr.com)**oqpromptparty** 2017 - Day 2  
>  Prompt: 84. Robin meets Cora/Henry in the underworld  
> Summary: While in the Underworld, Robin makes a promise to an important man, father to father.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene set during episode 05x12 "Souls of the Departed." But consider everything we know about these characters to that point up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: OQPromptParty 2017  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was written partially in response to my reaction to the death of someone I once knew today. It was cathartic enough for the moment. That said, I really liked the idea of Henry Sr. making his presence known to someone other than Regina. Cora, of course, would know of him in the Underworld and would be working at cross purposes, as we saw in canon. But what if Henry Sr.'s unfinished business was more than just what he told Regina in the episode? And now you have the crux of this story.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always… And Merlin, may he have found the peace he was always looking for…
> 
> Beta: None currently, but concrit is always welcome.

"We need to get out of here."

Regina looks up blearily at Robin. She needs sleep, but the stress of why they're all in the Underworld, combined with the strange red glow, prevents her from anything resembling healthy rest. She squints at him, knows she should say something, but no words come to her.

"Regina, are you even listening to me?"

She blinks in confusion. "I'm sorry, Robin. I don't know what just hap--" She can't even finish her sentence because of the yawn that's wide enough to make her jaw ache. "Sorry."

Robin stares at her, stepping closer into her personal space to cup her cheek. "When's the last time you got any sleep, love?" When she doesn't say anything for almost two minutes, he shakes his head. "If it's taking you that long to remember, it's been too long. You should rest, Regina. You'll do no one any good if you're dead on your feet."

She snorts at that. "Interesting choice of wording, Robin, given our present location. But I'll be fine. I'll sleep when I'm dead. Isn't that the saying?"

"Regina…"

"Robin, I know I need to sleep, but I can't. I'm afraid to close my eyes for fear of who'll be standing there when I open them again. Do you have any idea how many people's unfinished business likely involves my death?"

Robin is silent for a moment, considering her words. "I'll stand guard over you if you'll just get some sleep." He rubs the back of his head. "I'd rather we conclude our business here and go back home as quickly as possible, but not at the risk of losing any of our party."

"Well, we know what has to happen for that." She closes her eyes briefly, fingers massaging her temples. "This place is one giant headache wrapped up in a cocoon of despair." When Robin pulls her into a gentle embrace, she smiles briefly and is lulled into a sense of safety. "I just fear who I'm going to run into down here."

"Just rest now, Regina. Let me do this for you."

Regina nods slowly, the steady beat of his heart already lulling her into the sleep she needs. "Just a few minutes though. There's too much work--"

Robin quiets her with a gentle kiss. "I know. Just rest. I'll keep you safe."

~~*~~

"Wake up."

The words startle Robin and he blinks slowly.

"Please wake up, young man. It's urgent."

He stares up at an older man, stooped slightly at the shoulders and dressed in the manner of the royalty he used to rob. There's something familiar about the man, but he can't quite place it. And then he glances down at Regina, still curled into his side and sleeping deeply. Knowing she's safe slows the rapid beat of his heart. His eyes dart around the area where they sit, seeing no one else near but the old man.

"You must listen. I can't be here long. Hades won't be pleased that I'm anywhere near Regina."

"How do you know Regina?" he asks, squinting again as he looks at the man. The final piece of the puzzle clicks into place. "You're her father, aren't you?"

The older man's dark eyes fall to Regina's sleeping face, a soft smile lighting up his face in ways that Robin knows his own does when looking at Roland. It's in that instant that Robin sees the resemblance to the woman in his arms.

"That I am. She must trust you a great deal to sleep so deeply in your presence. My daughter has always had trouble with trusting too easily and getting hurt by it. She got that from me."

"I would sooner die than ever hurt her, sir," Robin replies, the truth bald in his words and his expression. "I love your daughter with everything in me."

"Please, call me Henry," he says with a self-deprecating smile. "I am sir to no one."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Henry. I'm Robin."

Henry takes a step closer, eyes beseeching as he ghosts his hand over Regina's hair. "Robin, I need your word that you'll keep my daughter safe. Not just here in the Underworld, but when you return to where you both belong. She does her best to cover it, but she has a big heart that gets hurt so easily, and the one person who can hurt her the easiest is also here."

"Cora."

"Yes, and I know they've seen each other. I can't be here much longer without arousing suspicions, but Regina needs to be careful about how many people she helps resolve their unfinished business. I know how much she wants to redeem herself, but she will give too much of herself." Henry turns around as if spooked. When he looks at Robin again, there's real fear in his eyes. "Protect her, Robin. Promise me that you'll take care of my little girl. Do for her what I never quite could."

"You have my word, Henry. I will protect her with my dying breath."

The hopeful, tearful smile on Henry's face nearly breaks Robin's heart. "Thank you, Robin. When she wakes up, tell her nothing of this. I want to speak with her, but she needs to come to me willingly."

"Not a word, I swear it."

Henry smiles again and leans in to briefly press his lips to Regina's temple and whisper something that Robin can't quite make out. When he straightens, there are tears slipping down his cheeks, but he simply nods at Robin, then turns and walks away.

~~*~~

"Robin?"

"Yes, love?" he asks, smiling as he watches her stretch. Despite the gravity of their current location, he can't help but enjoy how rested she looks. He vows to make sure she stays rested, no matter what it takes. He wants to tell Regina about his visitor, but what kind of man is he if he breaks his vow to the woman's father?

"Thank you." She leans up to brush her lips against his. "I needed that sleep."

His hands settle on her hips and he kisses her again, slow and sweet and full of so much promise. "You're welcome, milady. I will always want only the best for you, even if you don't know what that is."

"Sometimes I think you're too good for me, Robin Hood. I am grateful to have you in my life every minute of every day."

"The feeling is quite mutual." She smiles at him, but there's something in her eyes that calls to his protective side. He cups her cheek, thumb rubbing her bottom lip. "What is it that puts those shadows in your eyes, Regina?"

She swallows and licks her lips, and he can practically feel the emotional shift. "I need to go find someone. I need to know if he's here or not. I need to apologize for what I did."

Robin nods, knowing who she's talking about. "Would you like me to go with you?"

"Yes, but I need to do this on my own." Tears glisten in her eyes as she tries to fight her emotions. "I don't know if Daddy's here or not, and--"

"I understand, Regina. Come find me when you're done?"

"Of course." She leans up to kiss him again, then turns to start walking away.

"When you find him, tell him I said thank you."

She tilts her head curiously at him. "For what?"

"He'll know. It's a father thing."


End file.
